Les Aventures de Super Kenz
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Mackenzie "Kenzi" Malikov a obtenu la "garde" de Dagny, suite au décès de sa mère biologique. Pour la maintenir en lien avec sa nature de Fae, elle lui raconte, tous les soirs, son histoire avant le coucher, sous forme de conte ludique.


**Titre:** Les Aventures de Super Kenz.  
 **Fandom:** _Lost Girl_.  
 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette _Fanfiction_ ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Showcase. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite. Ma seule paie, ce sont les _reviews_. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, qu'ils soient négatifs ou positifs.  
 **Personnages:** Dagny et Mackenzie "Kenzi" Malikov.  
 **Rating:** K+ (+9).  
 **Nombre de Mots:** 1327.  
 **Résumé:** Mackenzie "Kenzi" Malikov a obtenu la "garde" de Dagny, suite au décès de sa mère biologique. Pour la maintenir en lien avec sa nature de _Fae_ , elle lui raconte, tous les soirs, son histoire avant le coucher, sous forme de conte ludique.

* * *

« Il était une fois, une princesse aux yeux à la fois bleus et marrons, vertueuse mais lubrique, avec un cœur à la fois doux et fort. Ni lumière ni obscurité n'atteignait son âme de valeureuse combattante. Son nom était _Blue_. Elle était la bienheureuse petite-fille du seigneur Ketchup-Mayonnaise, maître des bébés roses à la grenadine et au lait de licorne amazonienne.

Elle ne se séparait jamais de sa plus fidèle acolyte, Super Kenz, dont la beauté n'avait d'égal que son courage. Elle avait quelque chose de magique elle aussi, même si tout laissant penser le contraire, sous ses traits pourtant bien humains. Elle pouvait manger deux à trois fois son poids en céréales sans jamais prendre un seul gramme. Mais, ce qu'il y avait de plus merveilleux en elle concernait _Blue_ de très près. Elle était la seule personne de la contrée enchantée capable de raisonner son amie en cas de danger. Car _Blue_ pouvait quelquefois passer du côté obscur de la force. Elle n'en était néanmoins pas entièrement responsable: il coulait dans ses veines le sang d'un gros vilain méchant.

 _Blue_ avait cepndant de nombreux amis parmi les créatures enchanteresses. Elle passait notamment le plus clair de son temps à éliminer les sbires du sombre roi des ténèbres à cheval sur son protecteur attitré, le loup gris que son grand-père considérait comme son plus valeureux soldat. »

– Mais Kenzi, l'interrompit soudain l'enfant aux yeux aussi bleus que l'océan, comment un cheval peut-il être loup en même temps? Ces deux animaux n'ont pourtant rien à voir, anatomiquement!  
– Dans un univers magique comme celui de notre conte merveilleux, répondit le plus naturellement du monde Mackenzie Malikov, en replaçant une mèche de ses longs cheveux d'or derrière l'une de ses oreilles, toutes les entités, même les plus incroyables, peuvent cohabiter en un seul corps.

Contente d'avoir su répondre aux interrogations internes de la jeune valkyrie puisque celle-ci se montrait à présent tout-à-fait discrète, Mackenzie s'éclaircit la voix, jura dans sa langue maternelle de manière à peine audible le temps de retrouver où son récit avait bien pu s'arrêter et reprit:

« Un jour, un ange vint à la rencontre du loup pendant une mission sous couverture. Elle s'approcha de lui, un grand sourire peints sur ses lèvres rosées, et se mit à accuser _Blue_ , de manière foncièrement injuste, des pires atrocités comme si son don faisait d'elle le mal incarné. Fort heureusement, à force de malice, le loup réussit à lui faire comprendre que, même si elle refusait de choisir entre le bien et le mal, la princesse n'avait en aucun cas la noirceur de son paternel. Ils découvrirent tous deux que quelqu'un avait libéré une chimère ayant un pouvoir similaire au sien.

L'ange était toutefois une créature fragile, contrairement aux apparences: elle n'aspirait qu'à être aimée jusqu'à l'impossible. Son cœur se tourna alors vers la princesse, comme par enchantement. »

À son grand malheur, Mackenzie fut une nouvelle fois interrompue dans la retranscription bien puérile de la réalité par la subtile Dagny. Son regard, qui trahissait pourtant son épuisement grandissant, était plein de cette curiosité si particulière aux premières années d'un enfant.

– Est-ce que l'ange était un monsieur?, demanda-t-elle, se souvenant que la femme qu'elle considérait pleinement comme sa véritable mère en dépit de ce que la génétique disait à leur sujet, lui avait une fois raconté que son amoureux, un musicien à la voix exceptionnelle, était au ciel à présent, après un tragique accident, lors de la plus récente guerre non-historique.  
– L'ange était une femme, murmura la jeune femme, comme pour lui confier un précieux secret. Tu es sans doute bien jeune pour que nous ayons une telle conversation toutes les deux mais n'oublie jamais, peu importe ce que les autres veulent bien te faire croire, qu'il n'y a aucun mal à avoir une petite fiancée, même quand nous sommes nous-mêmes des supers nénettes hyper costauds.

Mackenzie sourit. Pour une femme qui n'avait aucune expérience de la maternité, en dehors de la mère biologique de la douce créature qui lui faisait face, elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal que cela, surtout en ce qui concernait les sujets que certaines familles à l'esprit étriqué présumaient sensible.

« Malheureusement, la princesse avait déjà donné son cœur à une personne qui l'avait aidée depuis le jour où elle avait découvert qu'en dépit de ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser de sa part d'humanité, elle aurait très bien pu passer sa plus tendre enfance dans une boucle temporelle aux côtés de _miss_ Peregrine. L'ange se mit alors à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'au jour où le loup gris prit la curieuse décision de faire tout ce qu'il y avait en son pouvoir pour sécher ses yeux humides.

Le loup était généreux et pensait bien plus souvent aux autres avant lui-même. Lui aussi aimait _Blue_ de tout son cœur. Sa propre peine l'aida doublement à consoler l'ange blond. Son cœur brisé en mille morceaux maintenant réparé, elle put lever le poing toujours plus haut, en signe de victoire.

Son amour pour Bobo... »

– _Blue_ , la corrigea l'enfant, visiblement attentive à tous les détails de l'histoire proposée.

Mackenzie écarquilla les yeux, consciente de son erreur. Elle rectifia le tire, l'air de rien:

« Son amour pour _Blue_ ne disparut pas pour autant dans la nature. Il était ce qui la faisait briller de mille feux, bien plus encore que le soleil dans un ciel d'été, lorsque, déployant ses ailes blanches comme la neige, elle prenait son envol pour rejoindre les phœnix, son préféré demeurant Fumseck.

Le gros vilain méchant était le plus méchant de tous les méchants de ce bas monde.

Il profita de la faiblesse bien connue de l'ange pour la piéger.

Il lui coupa les ailes, ne faisait d'elle qu'un vulgaire jouet en plastique, comme Buzz l'Éclair dans _Toy's Story_ , et la poussa à ne devenir que l'ombre de ce qu'elle était dans le passé. Car l'amour que l'ange ressentait au plus profond de son être pour la princesse avait permis à un petit être mi-bon mi-mauvais de grandir au creux de son ventre que le contentement arrondissait de jour en jour.

Pour protéger son amie de l'emprise de son ennemi juré, _Blue_ anéantit le gros vilain méchant et l'enferma à double tour dans une boîte à camembert moisie pour le restant de ses jours.

Cela ne suffit malheureusement pas à l'ange pour rester parmi la joyeuse petite troupe.

Lorsqu'elle donna naissance à un merveilleux nourrisson aux ailes de poulet dans un bus magique, bien différent de celui que proposaient les chaînes télévisées il fut une époque, elle fut obligée de faire ses cliques et ses claques et de partir quelque part dans le fin fond de la Sibérie, où personne ne risquait de la retrouver, même en s'en donnant tous les moyens possibles et imaginables. »

– Elle est morte, déclara Dagny, avec une maturité insoupçonnée jusqu'à présent.  
– C'est exactement cela, _Chicken Wings_ , dit Mackenzie, la voix brisée par le chagrin.

Le manque se faisait toujours aussi fort, malgré les années passées.

– Mais le fait est que, poursuivit-elle pour ne pas craquer, de cette mort, a triomphé le bien.

« Le nouvel ange, aussi minuscule qu'un ours en peluche, avait besoin d'un protecteur pour assurer ses arrières. Car, même s'il avait été banni de la surface de la Terre comme Simba dans _le Roi Lion_ , le mal pouvait revenir à tout moment pour se la jouer _Dark Vador_ avec le fruit de ses entrailles.

Super Kenz se porta volontaire pour veiller sur elle jusqu'à son dernier souffle et permit à l'enfant de devenir la plus belle personne que ce monde n'ait jamais connu jusqu'alors. Fin. »

Mackenzie s'étira longuement, laissant deviner son nombril sous son tee-shirt un peu court pour la forme. Elle sourit en réalisant que l'enfant avait succombé au sommeil depuis un moment maintenant. Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur son front délicat et s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

 **C'est la toute première fois que j'écris sur la série _Lost Girl_ et pour cause: je ne l'avais jamais visionnée avant le mois de décembre dernier. Maintenant que tous les épisodes ont été archivés sur mon compte _TVShow Time_ , je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps de publier un petit quelque chose sur la série, notamment parce que je suis moi-même plutôt curieuse de savoir la manière dont Mackenzie s'est débrouillée pour raconter à la valkyrie miniature qui elle est réellement. Pourvu que cette forme de conte vous plaise. **


End file.
